Valkyria Chronicles: Johann log
by Skylar Silverwind
Summary: A series of Johann/Selvaria short stories. How does an engineer feel under the lead of a valkrur?
1. A Engineer's log

She is a General and I am just an engineer.

I know this is weird but I cannot help it.

Before, I was a coward, unable to do anything but shake and whimper in my boots.

But beside her, I know I can fight.

I know that beside her I can accomplish anything.

But thats a given right? I mean, she is a valkyria so of course shes inspiring.

So why do I feel this way? Why is it that around her I feel so...uplifted, I could say.

I don't know what to say but I know one thing.

She is my General, I am her engineer.

And I will be at her side, til the day I die.

_-An excerpt from the journal of Johann Ozwald Eisen, former Empire engineer_


	2. Murmurs of a Valkyrur

**Selvaria POV**

_What is this feeling?_

_I know what it is, its love._

_I know that I'm in love with His Grace, for he saved me from being a mere test subject._

_But I have no clue why I feel this way around a mere engineer._

_Oh don't lie to yourself, hes no mere engineer._

_He is Johann Ozwald Eisen, a person, not a thing._

_But I still do not understand._

_He is just an engineer, I am a Valkyria, we could never be together._

_The mere thought causes me to wonder._

_What would my life would be like, with no war, no loyalty to anyone, no Valkyrian blood?_

_Perhaps such a life could be better, but it may not be._

_We can never be together Johann, it would be impossible._

_But perhaps, we can be friends._


	3. A Engineer to a Valkyria

**Johann POV**Today showed another reason why Selvaria and I could never be together.

When we received orders from Prince Maximillion himself to escort him to the Barious Desert, I wondered why we would go there. Its nothing more than sand and rock.

But it wasn't just that. We found ancient temple of the Valkyrur within the desert.

The look on Selvaria's face was strange though. It was as it she was partly in a trance or something. While I and the rest of the brigade stayed outside, away from the temple, I wondered what was going on inside.

When Selvaria came out with the Prince bearing a Valkyrian lance and shield I realized then and there that she was truly a valkyria. Before she only used that Ruhm rifle of hers, though she was as accurate as a ace sniper with that.

Wasn't an easy day though, as a Galiean force managed to penetrate our rearguard forces and push us into fighting on two fronts. For the first time, I saw a Valkyria's true power.

She ripped through their soldiers and tossed aside their tanks. No matter what they threw at her, she never took a hit. It was beautiful.

Then we had the bad news that Maximillion's division was being crushed. Selvaria, for a moment, showed a state of panic for once.

We raced to aid them, but were too late, the Batomys was lost. Selvaria ordered us to get Maximillion away while she held the rest of the Galieans back.

The utter devotion she held Maximillion in...

She loved Maximillion.

Not like I didn't expect that, I knew she had a lover somewhere, but a prince!

I am just an engineer, she is a valkyria.

What am I to her?


	4. A Sunset Between Two

OOC: Big one this time.

**Selvaria POV**

Something has changed.

Before, I had commanded my troops by respect earned in battle.

Before, they trusted me.

Now, they fear me.

Now, they do not understand what I am.

They fear me out of not understanding what I can do. To either the enemy or them.

But, Johann...

Something else changed in Johann.

He has been quiet lately, and has taken to try to stay away from me. Why?

I find him cleaning his gun on a tank. I sit down next to him. He ignores me.

"Johann." I say, trying to gain his focus.

"What?" He replied, not looking away from his task.

"What is wrong?" I try to pry, the sooner I can find the problem, I can heal the rift between us.

"What am I to you?" He asks. A question I ponder over for a moment.

"A friend." I finally say, though I feel uncertain of my answer.

"And Maximillion?" Ah. Theres the problem.

"I..." I couldn't speak, how was I supposed to describe how I felt for His Grace?

"You love him? Don't you?" Incredible, he could piece straight through an insurmountable topic.

A stuttering "Yes..." was all I could manage.

Johann let out a sigh. He didn't seem angry about it. "Then next to him, what am I to you? Really?"

I just realized just how informal he is with me right now. We have grown so close. Is this his pain?

"As I said, you are a friend. My friend. His Grace never had the joy of being that."

"Really? Love on first sight huh? Guess you deserve it." He begins to let out a little smile. A fake smile.

"What will it take Johann?" I ask, "to fix this fault?"

"Why does it matter to you so much?" He asks.

"Because... Because I feel distanced from everyone else. You are the only one I could really turn to."

The look on his face turned into one of shock and surprise. I suppose he never though I took this friendship as seriously as I have.

"A valkyria's burden." He mutters. He understands then.

"Being so different than everyone else...its, difficult." This time, my reply yields a full smile.

"Looks like you really are a woman underneath." He says. I smile in return. I find myself looking at the sun set, Johann does the same.

"I think I understand now." He says, his hand laying my his side. For some reason, I choose to hold his hand in mine. He doesn't resist.

"No matter what happens general. I'll be by your side, both as an engineer, and as your friend." I blush at that oath. I really do have feelings for him.

"Thank you. Johann."


	5. The Mourning of a Valkyria

**Johann POV**

Death.

Naggiar reeked of death.

Of death, of fear, of hopes lost forever.

Even I fell into despair after three days of trench warfare.

And the waiting, oh the waiting…

The fear of the call to charge, for both Gallia and us are too well entrenched to dislodge the other.

They hold no fear in charging us repeatedly, while we have been forced back time after time when he reach their lines.

I almost fell to my darkest fears but I didn't.

Thanks to Selvaria.

Again, she shows herself as an angel of fury, smiting down our foes.

Behind her, a wave of men and machine followed, knowing that with her, victory was certain.

I knew she would lead us to victory.

After three days, we were driving, bit by bit, the Gallian's back.

Our ranks were lined with fresh soldiers where there's were tired and exhausted.

We were many and they were few.

Victory was certain.

But a light. A valkyria's light, rose from the enemy's ranks.

Steadily, it approached.

It was girl, a young girl, engulfed by the flame of the Valkyria and armed with lance and shield.

I could see from my comrades that they were all looking at her, or at Selvaria.

Could she defeat one of her own blood?

For a second, I saw uncertainty.

Then courage, as she charged.

In that isnant, I could not move, I could only watch.

Both soldiers of Gallia and of the Empire were transfixed by what we saw.

It was short, it was quick.

The fight did not last five minutes before the victor was shown.

My heart broke when I saw Selvaria be tossed away like rubbish, her lance and shield blown away from her limp form.

The Gallian Valkyria turns her gaze upon us. The ranks are rife with fear.

My heart is broken, by what I saw. "Selvaria…" I say, heard only by myself.

Emboldened, the Gallians charge.

Those around me do the same, in hopes of not being hit by the Valkyria.

I could not move, I could not walk. I was left behind in the wave of living men.

I could only look towards the sky and yell. "SELVARIA!!!"

I was never heard.


End file.
